Pool
by BeanieandBella
Summary: It is a well known fact that when the twins are bored, they will find a way to entertain themselves... First of our rps/fics.


Pool

'Kaoruuuu... I'm boooooored.'

**Kaoru looked up from his book, looking his brother up and down before sighing and putting down the book.**

**"Well, what do you suggest we do then?" he asked. "To save you from dying of boredom?"**

Hikaru edged closer to Kaoru. 'Hmmm you tell me little brother... I am sure you can find a way to entertain me...'

**Kaoru raised his eyebrows.**

**"Umm... gameboy?" he suggested. "Though I think we left it in the car..."**

'Erm... That wasn't quite what I had in mind Kaoru.' Hikaru sighed; his brother obviously wasn't having the same thoughts as he was for once.

**Kaoru tilted his head to one side, either being insanely dense or coy, it was never easy to tell with him.**

**"What did you have in mind then, dear brother?"**

Unsure whether he should tell his brother quite what he was thinking Hikaru opted for a compromise. 'Lets go... skinny-dipping!'

Kaoru looked at Hikaru like he had grown an extra head.

**"Skinny-dipping?" he asked incredulously. "In this weather?" Outside, a bitter cold wind was blowing and the grey sky threatened rain any time soon.**

Hikaru grinned; he had been expecting this kind of reaction. 'Yup, but you see Kaoru...I am feeling very _hot_ all of a sudden and our pool IS heated you know...besides I can always keep you warm if you get cold...'

**Kaoru had to blush at this, and shifted slightly on the bed. "I'm not convinced," he replied, looking carefully away from Hikaru.**

'Scared?' Hikaru taunted, knowing this would get to his brother.

**Kaoru threw him a sideways look, the blush having subsided. It was a look of challenge.**

**"I'm not scared," he replied. "I just don't want to catch pneumonia or something..."**

Kaoru's sensible side sometimes annoyed Hikaru but he didn't want to lose this argument. 'Hmm, maybe you aren't as fun as I thought you were Kaoru... Perhaps I should go hang out with someone else... I wonder what Haruhi's doing?'

**Kaoru looked at him sharply.**

**"I never said I wasn't fun," he replied slightly snappishly. "I just..."**

**He trailed off with no more arguments.**

Hikaru's eyes began to glint. 'So does that mean you'll do it?' he asked hopefully.

Kaoru looked at him reluctantly, then sighed.

**"Fine..." he agreed, knowing that this was not going to turn out good...**

'After you then, Kaoru.' Hikaru pushed Kaoru through the door in front of him and then grabbed his hand. There was no way he was letting him escape.

**Kaoru threw another glance over his shoulder at Hikaru, unsure of what to do.**

Hikaru was grinning triumphantly all the way down to the pool and his grip on Kaoru's hand was as much to stop his brother from escaping as it was for reassuring him. When they reached the pool however it struck him what was about to happen. He was going swimming with his brother...n-a-k-e-d...

**Kaoru stood beside Hikaru by the pool, feeling, through their freaky twin-style psychic-ness, that Hikaru was not entirely sure about this.**

**"Are you OK?" he asked, concerned.**

'Hai, hai.' Hikaru replied hurriedly, a little _too _hurriedly, and he rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. This was ridiculous... He saw his brother in the shower almost daily. But there was something about this situation that was a little... different.

**Kaoru was also uneasy; it was probably clear to see.**

**"Do you actually want to do this?" he asked, head tilted to one side again.**

Strangely, noticing Kaoru's discomfort reassured Hikaru. He was not going to let him get away that easily! 'Just get those a-n-n-o-y-i-n-g clothes off, Kaoru' he drawled, folding his arms with a satisfied smirk on his face.

**Kaoru raised his eyebrows again. He knew Hikaru's game. "I'm not going first," he answered. "That's just unfair..."**

'Ah, but Kaoru, you are the submissive one remember,' Hikaru teased. 'And we both know that means you do EXACTLY as I say. Right now your clothes are looking rather... irritating.' Hikaru smirked inwardly knowing his brother would not be too happy at these words.

**Hikaru was right. Kaoru's insides twisted strangely at the words and his eyes flashed at his brother as he replied, "Whoever said I was the submissive one? Only the fangirls..." He moved closer to Hikaru and whispered in his ear, one hand on his chest. "And the fangirls aren't always right..." With this, his hand moved forward forcefully and pushed Hikaru into the pool.**

Hikaru gasped causing him to choke on the water... Whatever he had been expecting it wasn't this! It wasn't fair, pushing Kaoru in the pool had been his idea. Then again he supposed they were identical twins. 'You had better get in the pool right now Kaoru Hitachiin' he growled though the effect was spoiled by the fact he was grinning his head off.

**Kaoru grinned back and laughed, shaking his red head in mirth. It would be more fun not to, but then he was also getting cold standing up here, rather than sitting in the nice warm water. Fortunately, he was not wearing shoes, as next thing he did was to step forward, but then he slipped on a conveniently placed banana skin and fell into the water.**

Hikaru laughed at his brother's shocked expression and guessed this must have been what he had looked like when he was pushed in. 'Glad you decided to join me,' he beamed. Being the sadist that he was he splashed Kaoru, before he even had the chance to recover from the shock of nearly landing on top of his twin.

**Kaoru spluttered water out of his face and splashed back, before answering, "Didn't really have much choice... D'you think Renge was here...?"**

**Unbeknownst to the both of them, the host club manager was indeed there. She was hidden in some nearby bushes and was snapping photos of their little escapade.**

Hikaru brushed his twin's comment off with a shrug. Right now he had bigger things to worry about such as how to get Kaoru naked before he himself had to take off his clothes. 'Say Kaoru,' he started 'It doesn't count as skinny-dipping if you keep your clothes on you know.'

**Kaoru gave Hikaru a scathing look and took off one of his socks. "Your turn," he said dryly.**

Hikaru raised an eyebrow. His twin wanted to play a game like that did he? 'My pleasure.' he replied, and in one fluid motion pulled off the hoodie he was wearing, his shirt wetly plastered to his skin. _Damn, why didn't I put socks on this morning_, he thought to himself.

**Kaoru laughed, knowing what Hikaru was thinking. He removed his other sock and looked back at Hikaru expectantly.**

Hikaru groaned inwardly. This was unfair! Still he couldn't back down and let Kaoru win and so he pulled off his jeans, which were starting to weigh him down anyway. He smiled sweetly at his twin, 'No socks left now Kaoru,' he gloated, 'Whatever will you take off next?'

**Kaoru grinned and rolled his eyes then moved his hands to his hoodie, unzipping it and dropping it to sink into the water.**

Hikaru glanced at his brother and his gaze was caught for a moment. Kaoru's shirt was, of course, wet through and clung to his torso attractively, leaving little to the imagination... And Hikaru's imagination was perfectly capable of filling in the rest. A faint blush came into his cheeks as without realising it he gaped at his brother.

**Kaoru noticed the colour in his brother's face and glanced down, looking back up at Hikaru and noticing that he looked similar. His face tinged too and he looked away.**

**"It's still your turn," he reminded Hikaru, not allowing himself to look at him again.**

His voice jolted Hikaru eyes back to Kaoru's face and Hikaru was delighted to notice his flushed cheeks. _Ahh, so it's not just me then_, he thought happily. He started to pull off his shirt but stopped halfway. 'Ugh, this shirt is sticking to my skin.' He lowered his voice to the seductive tone he used for the Host Club, 'I am going to need some help here... Kaoru...'

**Kaoru looked at him.**

**_Well... this is a dangerous game..._ he thought to himself. _What the hell does he want?_**

**Reluctantly, he swam over to Hikaru and helped him un-stick the shirt from his back and take it off.**

Hikaru spun round suddenly and pulled Kaoru's face so close to his own that their noses almost touched. 'Your turn,' he breathed with an almost greedy expression on his face. Then he released his brother and assumed an innocent look as if nothing had happened.

**Kaoru's eyes became wide and he swam a little further away from Hikaru, trying not to allow himself to look down his brother's body, now only in his boxers. Kaoru pulled off his jeans and they sank to the bottom to join the random pile of clothes down there.**

**_Oh boy... the maids are going to have fun with this..._ he thought.**

Hikaru noticed with dismay that his brother was edging further away from him. Had he done something to offend him? Had he gone too far? 'Everything all right Kaoru?' he asked, his voice now back to normal but with a hint of concern.

**Kaoru blushed again and nodded, meeting his brother's eyes.**

**"Y-yes..." he answered. "I-it's your turn..."**

Hikaru was grimly aware of the fact that the only item of clothing that remained on his body was his boxers. Was there any way to win this game? Aside from forcibly stripping his brother...Say that didn't sound like such a bad... No, no, even Hikaru had his limits. He slowly started to slide his boxers over his skinny hips, aware that Kaoru's eyes were on him the whole time.

Suddenly it struck him...they were IDENTICAL twins… Identical in _every_ department. There was no need for his embarrassment. Quick as a flash he pulled his boxers off completely and hurled them into Kaoru's face, throwing him off guard.

**Kaoru cringed away, holding his hands in front of his face to catch the item of clothing before it hit him.**

**"Ew, _Hikaru_..." he complained, dropping the offending boxers away. "Don't be so immature..."**

Hikaru grinned, 'Spoilsport' he teased. 'Anyway you seem to have forgotten that it is your turn Kaoru. I had the guts to strip... Will you?'

**Kaoru raised his eyebrows and pulled off his shirt.**

**"And now it _would_ be your turn..." he added, looking slightly annoyed.**

Hikaru gave a dangerous sounding laugh. 'Perhaps you haven't noticed Kaoru but there is nothing left for me to take off... And seeing as I have no more clothes of my own, perhaps you are trying to tell me that you would like a little assistance with yours...' He scooted closer to his brother in the pool, a smirk on his face.

**Kaoru raised his eyebrows but didn't move back. Instead he turned pink and looked away again, sure that he could see something in the trees.**

**(Renge ducked her head again. Damn, had they seen her??)**

**He looked back at Hikaru again, a challenging look on his face.**

**"Go ahead, I **_**dare**_** you."**

Hikaru stared at his brother. This wasn't the reaction he has been expecting but he definitely couldn't turn down a challenge. Especially one from his twin. 'It would be my pleasure Kaoru,' he murmured. He was now within arms reach of his brother and slowly leaned forward placing his hands on his twin's hips. He paused. _Why oh why was taking off his twins boxers so much harder than his own?_

Face now flaming red he slowly moved his hands downwards, sliding the clingy material first down Kaoru's hips, then past his knees, then off completely. _That wasn't so bad_, he thought... In fact he had rather enjoyed it...

**Kaoru laughed a little at his brother's bright red face and swam away a foot or so, feeling that Hikaru seemed a little uncomfortable.**

**In the trees and bushes, Renge was beside herself, clicking pictures and squeeing alternately.**

'You only made me do that because you were too scared to do it yourself,' Hikaru grumbled, 'Meanie.' Once his face had returned to its normal colour he started to enjoy himself and began to swim in circles around his brother, making no secret of the fact that he was taking every possible opportunity to admire his brother's body. _This ought to get him back_, he thought.

**Kaoru had to blush again. Covering himself at all would be like admitting defeat, and so he was forced to only scull with his arms and tread water with his legs, trying not to meet Hikaru's eyes as much as possible. He didn't really know what he wanted. One part of him wanted to do the same thing to Hikaru as Hikaru was doing to him (perhaps in a less leering way), but another was telling him that they were brothers and it was wrong.**

A similar argument was going on inside Hikaru. His brain screamed that he was a pervert and he should STOP RIGHT NOW. His heart on the other hand was telling him that Kaoru had never looked so beautiful with the setting sun reflecting off his glistening wet shoulders, his hair plastered to his face and a cute blush on his cheeks.

It was obvious which one Hikaru was going to choose. After all, when had he ever listened to his brain? He slowly moved closer to his twin, as close as he had been before and wrapped his arms around Kaoru's waist in the way that was so reassuring to them both. 'I want to kiss you, Kaoru,' he whispered close to Kaoru's lips, 'Will you let me?' His heart pounded as he waited for his twin to reply.

**Kaoru turned scarlet, feeling Hikaru's chest- and more- against him and biting his lip a little.**

**Eventually, he stammered, "I- if you want to... I'll... I'll let you..."**

**Renge had fainted from the amount of moe-ness present.**

Hikaru grinned and now that he knew that his would have no objections from his little brother, he wasted no time in pulling his twin's chin towards his own, so close that he could feel Kaoru's breathing against his lips. However his fun wasn't over yet. _You didn't even take your own boxers off so you are going to kiss me godammit_, he thought.

'Ah but Kaoru, you said earlier that it was just the fangirls that made me the dominant one,' he smirked. 'And I would much prefer it if YOU were to kiss ME.' Hikaru waited in anticipation, with strong hopes his twin would do as he suggested.

**Kaoru blinked a few times, then brought his flushed face forward and met his lips with Hikaru's, breath hitching in his chest as he did so.**

Hikaru grinned as he felt his brother timidly press their lips together and he hurried to deepen the kiss. Kaoru's lips were unbelievably soft and the one thought running through his head was... Kaoru tasted d-e-l-i-c-o-u-s. Suddenly he jerked his lips away as he heard a noise in the bushes, which made his heart give an unpleasant jolt... A clicking sound and an unmistakable squeal of 'KAWAIIIIII!'

'Err... Kaoru, what was that?'

**Kaoru looked around irritably. He had been enjoying that, much as he didn't like to admit it.**

**"I don't know, but somehow I don't think it was a squirrel..."**

Hikaru, forgetting his current attire, or lack of, grabbed his brother's hand and pulled him up the steps, out of the pool and towards the bushes, despite his protests. Suddenly he found himself confronted with the Host Club manager, an evil leer on her face and a huge camera clasped in her hands. The twins, dripping wet, clasping each other's hands and of course 'au naturale' could only stand there, frozen to the spot in shock. 'Say Cheese,' she squealed, capturing their identical expressions with one last click.

The photos that filled the Host Club website the next morning were interesting to say the least…

* * *

Beanie: My very first roleplay! I didn't really know what I was doing at first but I really like this fic!

**Bella: Yes you picked it up very quickly… :)**

Beanie: Mwah ha ha Bella was getting a leetle nervous when I suggested the skinny dipping…

**Bella: Well it's not really me doing it so… -shrugs- It seems like something the twins would do anyway…**

Beanie: Yeah yeah, we don't own Ouran…

**Bella: Probably just as well that we don't, to be quite honest…**


End file.
